


Where Did She Go?

by Deanna13321



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Gen, Human Impala, Impala, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanna13321/pseuds/Deanna13321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are resting in their motel room after they have finished a job. Dean wakes up in the middle of the night with a horrible feeling, and looks outside to see that the Impala has gone missing. Give me your thoughts on it and I may post more ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Did She Go?

Dean's eyes flickered open and he jolted upright, sweat beading on his forehead. He wiped it away with the back of his hand, trying to calm his racing heart. He couldn’t remember what he’d been dreaming of, just a fleeting impression of fear. His eyebrows creased, meeting in the middle as a sense of dread overwhelmed him, giving him the feeling that something awful had happened. He jumped out of bed and raced to the motel door-something drawing him outside-wrenching it open and staring out to the night. Sam sat up, hearing Dean’s frantic footsteps, his face drawn in concern. He shifted his legs to the side of the bed, sitting for a moment before standing slowly.  
Dean’s mouth dropped open, eyes widening as he dropped to his knees, gaze locked ahead of him. He couldn’t move, arms paralyzed at his sides and his legs refusing to budge.  
"No, no, no no no no no!" He muttered loudly.  
"Dean?" Sam called, but received no response. He walked carefully to his brother’s side,, "Dean? What's wrong?" Again, Dean remained silent. Sam looked up and out to the parking lot, immediately noticing something was wrong, something was missing.  
The Impala. The beautiful, sleek, loved, ever-present '67 Chevy Impala, was gone. There were no tire tracks, there was no smell of gas in the air, it had simply vanished.  
"She's gone Sammy," Dean spoke softly, his voice cracking ever so slightly "where did she go?"  
______________________

The sun rose above the horizon, light permeating throughout the town. On the side of a road was a house, this house had tall trees and a hedge along the sidewalk. Out of the brush stumbled a dazed and exhausted man. He squinted at the rising light, raising a hand to cover his eyes. He stood still for a moment, trying to blink away his fatigue. Dean had been up all night, searching with a furious passion for his missing car. The car that had always been there, since before he was born. The car him and Sam grew up in, the car they knew so well, the car he fixed up from a shattered mess after being smashed by a semi-truck. His baby, and she was just gone. Poof.  
“Dean!” Sam shouted, running down the concrete towards his brother. “Dean, there you are. You disappeared last night, I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”  
Dean glanced at Sam with vacant eyes, sniffing before replying, “I was trying to find her.” He stated distantly. Sam’s brows furrowed, giving him a worried look,  
“Hey, come on, let’s go back to the motel. We’ll figure this out.” Sam forced an unconvincing smile. The loss of the Impala didn’t affect Sam as much, but he knew how much Dean loved that car. Dean nodded absent-mindedly, and Sam lead him to a beige rental car parked on the side of the road. They drove back to the room in deafening silence, and sat in the motel room for an hour in the same. Finally, Sam spoke and broke the spell.  
“Dean, we’ll find her. We just have to find something, did you talk to the manager about seeing the security film?”  
“Yes I did, I’m not an idiot.”  
“Well what did you find?”  
“Nothing, she was there and then she wasn’t.”  
Sam sighed, leaning back in his bed and staring up at the ceiling. He had to admit, he was glad they had a distraction. They’d just finished a job, clearing a nest of vampires, and Dean had gone a bit overboard. Sam feared it had something to do with the mark, but didn’t want to tell him to take a break. Having something else to think about was perfect.  
Dean was pacing, trying to think of anything he hadn’t considered yet. There was nothing, no hex bags in the room, no sulfur, no nothing.  
“Dean would you stop? You’ve been running on adrenaline alone, lay down and sleep. I’ll look for the Impala while you’re out, okay?”  
Dean waved his hand dismissively, “I won’t be able to sleep, no point in trying when I could be looking for my baby.”  
“Please, trust me, I’ll keep looking. Just lay down for a while okay?”  
“Fine, fine.” Dean grumbled, plopping down on his bed and shutting his eyes. Sam stood and walked to the door.  
“Alright, I’ll be in touch.” He said softly, closing the door with a click. 

____________________

The sky was dark when Sam returned, to an empty room. “God dammit.” He murmured, opening the door and leaving again. 

“Two more please.” Dean nodded to the bartender, holding up a two on his hands. He turned slightly on his stool to observe the bar. In walked a young woman. She had short, spiked, midnight black hair, dark purple lipstick, and light grey eyes. She wore all black, including a leather jacket, a sleek tank top, thinning jeans and knee-high combat boots. Her grey eyes swept the room, landing on Dean. She grinned and walked purposefully towards him, leaning on the bar counter beside him.  
“Hello, Dean.” She said in a silky sweet voice, “You can’t know how long I’ve wanted to say that to you.”


End file.
